Trick or Treat Justice League Style
by Smileeface
Summary: Written for the Chlollie-Ween challenge over at Chlollie Community on Live Journal. Happy Halloween Everyone! :D


**Title**: Chlollie-Ween Fic Challenge – Trick or Treat Justice League Style  
**Author**: Smileeface  
**Fandom**: Smallville AU  
**Pairings:** Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating:** G For Good Family Fun!!! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Smallville/DC or the characters. I am just playing with them.

**Summary**: A fan fic challenge from **Lilmoochie:**** Write a Halloween Chlollie fic.**

**A/N**: Here ya go, Chica! Hope you like this! Written just for you and the Chlollie-Ween challenge. Thanks for letting me play! :D ***HUGE HUGS and THANK YOUS*** to **Lilmoochie** for all her help and inspiration when my muse decided to leave and go on vacation! Thanks, Chica! :D

****Oh and for the purpose of this fic, Clark is off doing his Superman thing and Lois is working at the Planet. They're going to meet the gang at the Kent Farm after all the Trick or Treating fun! Hope you enjoy! **

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mooooommmmmeeeeeeeeee!" the little boy yelled up the stairs and smirked over his shoulder at the man who was trying to shush him.

"Shhh, Connor, shhhhh, no need to get mommy involved." Oliver rushed over to his son while his nephew snickered.

"MOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEEE, he's doing it again!"

"OLIVER!"

"Yes, Sidekick?" He sighed before he yelled up the staircase as sweetly as he could while giving his son and his snickering nephew a dirty look that totally said, 'thanks now I'm in trouble.'

"What have I told you about the boys?"

"I know," he called up the stairs to her, "are you almost ready to head out yet? The boys will be too old to trick or treat if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming and when I get downstairs I am so giving you a whack for that comment."

"Yeah, yeah, promises, promises." He chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that! I'm sorry, MR. _'I haven't changed my costume idea in 15 years'_ some of us like to be original with our costumes."

"Hey, I made a change this year!" He yelled up to her as he adjusted the fox ears that had been sown onto his cap and looked at the bushy tail that he now sported on the seat of his pants. "I'm not going to be able to sit down at all tonight thanks to this thing that you and your son attached to my butt!"

"It's called a tail, Daddy! And I still don't know why you're all bent out of shape over it. I think Mommy made you a very nice tail." Connor defended his mother's hard work. "Besides, you are still Robin Hood, Daddy! Just a foxy one now." Connor snickered and Jonny hid his giggles behind his hand. Oliver just rolled his eyes at the two boys before he turned from the staircase to look at his traitorous son.

"Well, helping mommy hijack my costume and changing it from a human Robin Hood into the foxy Robin Hood I can understand, really I can. But how could you totally rat me out to your mom a few minutes ago, Connor? I'm a good dad, aren't I? I let you stay up and watch TV when your mom wants you in bed. I take you out and let you use my bow and arrows in the back yard, even though your mom has a heart attack every time she sees it. I cover for you and Jonny when you sneak cookies when you're not supposed to."

"Yeah, Daddy you're a great dad!" Connor smiled up at his father, making his dad smile back at him. Connor knew how to work his parents. He knew that with his dad all he had to do was smile up at him while professing how much he loved him, while his mom was a bit more difficult to win over. With his mom he had to cuddle up to her and bat his hazel eyes at her, she would try to hold out against the power of the puppy dog eyes but eventually she would cave and he would win.

"Then why did you totally just throw me under the bus with your mom? And you sir, just let him." He pointed at his nephew. "I'm a good uncle, right? I take you out with us when we go out on our adventures to the zoo or when we go to the movies. Look, I'm taking you out trick or treating with us right? So why did you let your cousin get me in trouble?"

"Awww, I wuv you, Uncle Ollie, you know that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Likely story." Oliver pretended to pout at the boys. "If either of you loved me as much as you said you did, then ONE of you…preferably my own son, would dress up as me this year, not as one of them."

"But Uncle Ollie, Superman is my daddy! And he's really cool! I want to dress up as him."

"And Uncle Bruce is really fun and I always dress up as you, Daddy. I wanted to be something else this year. Besides my costume from last year is too small. Mommy doesn't have a problem with me dressing up as Batman, why do you?"

"Because, like what Jonny said about his daddy...you're daddy wants to be cool in your eyes too." Chloe said as she descended the stair case. "So, what do you boys think?"

She walked down the stairs wearing one of Oliver's pin stripe suits and a bald cap over her hair. The boys and Oliver couldn't stop laughing at the sight of her.

"What are you supposed to be, Sidekick?" Oliver said in between chuckles.

"Well, I am your and Superman's arch nemesis, of course." She said as she smiled brightly. Which caused Oliver to laugh harder and the boys to laugh at Oliver too.

"What's so funny?" Bart said as he walked into the living room and stared at her. "WHOA! LICIOUS…what are you dressed up as?"

Chloe 'humphred' and tucked a stray piece of her blond hair up under her bald cap. "I'm Lex Luthor of course."

"Yeah, I would have guessed that," Bart chuckled, "except I don't remember Lex having a pot belly sticking out about ten feet in front of him and I certainly don't remember him waddling around."

"I do NOT waddle. Bart, are you saying that I am fat? And I suggest you choose your words wisely." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Bart while Oliver covered his mouth to hold in the laughter that was ready to erupt. The little boys didn't understand what was so wrong about what Uncle Bart said, but both of them knew better than to open their mouths to ask by the look on Chloe's face.

"Ahhh, no way, Licious, you know you are the MOST gorgeous woman on the planet even bald and disguised as Luther. And even though you are carrying another man's child, I still adore you. Ahhh, yeah, I think I am just going to go get my costume on. Ollie, you're going to go as that again, man? Can't you be a little more original? Come on, Robin Hood. Really? You are the Hood man every year."

"Did you not see the tail? I am not the Hood _man_, this year. No, this year, my wife and son decided that I was going to be _Disney's_ Robin Hood, whether I liked it or not. I am lucky they didn't get me a fox snout to wear. Nope, just the ears and tail. Bart, I think you better hurry up and get your costume on." By the time the boys blinked he was gone and back and in full costume. "So, who we waiting on now?" Bart said and the room erupted into laughter once again at the sight of him in his new costume.

"What in the world is that?" Oliver said in between laughing and trying to catch his breath. Even the boys were laughing at him.

"Hey," Bart pouted, "If Boy Scout can get a whole new image AND a new code name, I decided it was time to follow in his footsteps. I'd like for you all to meet…Duh, duh, duhhhhhh…THE FLASH! Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." He bowed and was making a huge production of showing off his new crime fighting costume by posing in various different muscle man poses.

"Uncle Barpht," Jonny said, "Why are you wearing red tights? And what are those yellow things on you head?"

"These," he pointed to the yellow lighting bolts on either side of his head, "are to show people that I am faster than the speed of light. That if I raced a lightening bolt then I would win. As for the tights, as your dad can contest, the tights are more aerodynamic."

Jonny and Connor looked at him in confusion, "What's aero…dy…dymantic?" Connor said to Bart.

"They make me run faster." Bart said to his nephews.

"Ahhhh." Both boys said together, "is that also why you have the lightning on your chest just like Daddy has his S?" Jonny asked.

"Yup." Bart said as he puffed out his chest to show off his symbol.

"I like Uncle Clark's uniform better. I think you should just go back to the leather hood like Daddy's, Uncle Bart. You just don't have the muscles like Uncle Clark does. And the tights make you look really funny." Connor said

"OUCH, little man, that was brutally honest." Bart said and placed a hand over his wounded pride while Oliver and Chloe tried not to laugh.

"Well, I am always supposed to tell the truth, right Mommy?" Connor looked over at his parents.

"That's right, Connor, always." She smiled at him.

"Can we go trick and treating now?" Connor asked.

"That's trick or treating. You don't get to do both. And tricking is just out of the question." Chloe smiled at her son.

"Awww, that stinks. I thought we were gonna get candy and play pranks." Connor whined. "Daddy told me that we could play tricks on Ms. Mercer who lives at the big house in Smallville, before we go to Jonny's house to see Uncle Clark and Aunty Lo."

"He did, did he?" Chloe pursed her lips at Oliver and looked at him with disapproval and Oliver quickly tossed Bart the toilet paper that he had been hiding behind his back.

"Geeze Connor, that's twice tonight that you've thrown me under that bus of yours." He rolled his eyes at his son, but smiled at the boy to let him know that he wasn't at all angry with him. He was still going to play a Halloween prank on Mercy whether Chloe approved or not.

"Oooppppsss, sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to this time. I still love you." Connor ran over to his dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Ahh but it was intentional the last time huh, squirt?" Oliver smiled and picked up his son and began to tickle him.

"Hey! Let him down." Jonny ran over and grabbed a hold of Connor's leg and began to pull at him. He had to help his cousin after all. Chloe started to laugh and Bart zoomed over to Jonny and scooped him up into his arms and began to tickle him too.

Chloe reached into her pocket and grabbed her camera and snapped a photo. She never once thought that she would have ever been this happy and she wanted to document it. After she snapped the photo she stuck the camera back into her pocket and grabbed her flash light and headed to the door.

"Ok, boys, we are wasting precious time, here." She was standing with the door open and glow in the dark sticks in hand.

A chorus of "YAYs" and "WHA HOOs" and "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!! HERE WE COME!!! Greeted Victor and AC who began laughing at all their costumes.

"WOAH! Where's the fire?" Vic said laughing.

"I've got the silly string!!!" AC showed off the case of multicolored silly string.

"YAY!!!! Uncle AC, Uncle Vic!!! You guys made it!!! This is going to be the AWESOMEST!! HALLOWEEN EVER!!!" Connor yelled and Chloe just shook her head. It looked like she was going to be out voted for this prank…at least no one thought to grab shaving cream and the eggs from the fridge.

"OK, let's get this show on the road." Oliver said to everyone as he rubbed his hands together. He turned around and went to grab his bow when AC and Victor broke out into hysterical laughter. "What?" Oliver turned around to look at them.

"Dude!" AC laughed, "Did someone mistake you for a donkey? What in the world do you have on your butt?"

"Oh this?" He reached around him, grabbed his tail, looked at Chloe and rolled his eyes before he answered, "my wife and son decided to spruce up my costume." He smiled painfully at his family, "Did you not notice the matching fuzzy ears that now adorn my cap?" He pointed to his head which only brought out more laughter from the guys. "Hey, King Triton, I wouldn't be laughing at my costume if I were you. You either, Tin man."

"Oh and why's that?" Victor asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Because I know where you live and how to bypass the alarm codes." He smiled at them brilliantly. "Now, let's go trick or treating already." He ushered everyone out and just before Chloe was about to lock the door, Bart dashed inside the house and grab the shaving cream from the linen closet and the eggs from the refrigerator.

"It just wouldn't be a trick without these." He said to himself and smiled as he scooted past Chloe without her even realizing that he grabbed the additional ammo. He placed the eggs and the shaving cream in the box with the silly string and toilet paper that AC put into the back of Ollie's SUV. Those at the Luthor mansion were definitely being tricked tonight.

**FINISHED : D**

**Hope you all enjoyed a peek into the window of their lives.**

**Happy Chlollie-Ween!!!**


End file.
